Blurred Lines
Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke feat. T.I. & Pharrell Williams is featured in The End of Twerk, the fifth episode of Season Five. It is sung by Artie, Bree, Jake, Kitty, and Will. After Sue announces her plan to ban twerking at McKinley and attempt to end twerking, the Glee Club and Will have to put their heads together to rebel against her. Will says that if Sue wants to draw a line in the sand, then they just have to blur it. The song begins as Will enters the hallways with the New Directions and a lot of people around the school as they sing, twerk and sexually dance, convincing people around them to join in. While the performance in the hallways continues, it shows cut scenes of students and the New Directions twerking in the auditorium stage and dancing through a classroom. The performance ends in the auditorium as most students gather around and cheer. Jake can be seen hugging Marley as Bree looks on, revealing that Marley is unaware of their relationship. Lyrics Will (Artie): Everybody get up (Hey, hey, ooh, ha ha) Everybody get up (Ooh) Jake (Artie): Hey, hey, hey (Hey) Hey, hey, hey (Ha ha, uh, ooh) Hey, hey, hey (Ha ha, woo) Will (Artie): Turn me up (Ooh) If you can't hear What I'm trying to say (Ooh, girl come here) If you can't read From the same page (Ooh, hey) Maybe I'm going deaf (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Hey) Maybe I'm going blind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Ooh, woah) Maybe I'm out of my mind (Jake: Hey, hey, hey) (Everybody get up, ooh) Jake (Artie): Okay, now he was close (Hey) Tried to domesticate you (Ooh, ow) But you're an animal Baby, it's in your nature (Ooh) (Kitty: Meow) Jake (Will with New Directions): Just let me liberate you (Hey, hey, hey) You don't need no papers (Artie: Ooh) (Hey, hey, hey) That man is not your maker (Hey, hey, hey) And that's why I'm gon' take a Artie and Jake with New Directions (Artie): Good girl (Ooh) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Will: Hey) Jake: I know you want it Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree with New Directions (with Artie): You're a good (girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, oh yeah) You're far from plastic (Alright) Bree (Artie): Talk about getting blasted (Ooh) Jake (with Artie, Bree and New Directions): I hate these (blurred lines) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Will: Hey, yeah) Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Oh, woah, yeah) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree (with Artie, Jake and New Directions): You're a (good girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): The way you grab me (Ooh) Must wanna get nasty (Hey, yeah) Go ahead, get at me (Will: Everybody get up) (Ooh) Will (Artie): What do they make dreams for When you got them jeans on (Ooh, uh-huh) What do we need steam for Artie and Will with New Directions (Artie): You the hottest bitch in this place (Ooh) Will (Jake with New Directions): I feel so lucky (Hey, hey, hey) You wanna hug me (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Ha ha) What rhymes with hug me? (Hey, hey, hey) (Artie: Hey, yeah, hey, ooh) Everybody get up Jake (Artie and Bree with New Directions): Okay, now he was (and Artie with New Directions: close) Tried to domesticate you (Artie: Ooh) But you're an (and Artie with New Directions: animal) Baby it's in your nature (Artie: Ooh) (Uh-huh) Just let me liberate you (Will with New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) You don't need no papers (Artie: Ooh) (Will with New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) That man is not your maker (Will with New Directions: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) And that's why I'm gon' take a (Artie: Woah, ow, ooh) Artie, Bree and Jake with New Directions: Good girl Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Yeah, hey) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Bree (with Artie and New Directions): You're a (Good girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, hey, hey) You're far from plastic (Oh, oh) Bree (Will): Talk about getting blasted (Everybody get up) (Artie: Ooh) Jake (Will): I hate these (with Bree: blurred lines) (I hate them lines) Bree and Jake (Will): I know you want it (Artie: Ooh) (I hate them lines) Jake (Will): I know you want it (I hate them lines) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) (Bree: You're a) good girl (Good girl, hey, yeah) The way you grab me (Ooh, hey, yeah) Must wanna get nasty (Alright) Go ahead, get at me (Hey, ooh, alright) (Will: Everybody get up) Will (New Directions): Shake the vibe, get down, get up (Artie: Ooh, ooh) Do it like it hurt (Oh) Artie (New Directions): Like it hurt (Oh) Ooh Jake (New Directions): What, you don't like work? (Oh, oh, oh, oh) (Artie: Hey, yeah, hey, yeah) Will (Artie): Baby can you breathe I got this from Jamaica (Ooh) It always works for me Dakota to Decatur (Ooh) (Artie and Bree with New Directions: Uh-huh) Jake (Artie and Bree with New Directions): No more pretending (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Cause now you winning (Artie: Ooh) (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Here's our beginning (Will: Hey, hey, hey) (Uh-huh) Artie: I always wanted a (Ooh) (Jake: You're a) Artie with Bree and New Directions (Artie): Good girl (Yeah, hey) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh, hey) Jake: I know you want it Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Artie and Bree (with New Directions): You're a (good girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): Can't let it get past me (Ooh, ah, yeah) You're far from plastic (Will: Alright) Bree (Artie): Talk about getting blasted (Ooh) Jake (with Bree and New Directions): I hate these (blurred lines) (Will: Everybody get up) Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Jake: I know you want it Bree and Jake (Artie): I know you want it (Ooh) Will (with Bree, Artie and New Directions): But you're a (good girl) Bree and Jake (Artie): The way you grab me (Ooh) Must wanna get nasty (Hey, hey) Go ahead, get at me (Ooh) Artie (and Jake with New Directions): These (blurred lines) Will: Everybody get up Trivia *This is the first time we hear Bree sing on screen. *This is the first song where the entire school gathers on the auditorium stage. *T.I.'s rap was not included in the performance or recording, presumably due to the fact that it was not considered appropriate for the show. Error *When New Directions are leaving the choir room, Tina comes out right after Artie and Jake, and when the camera changes back after Will, she comes out again after Ryder. Gallery Blurred2.jpg Blurred1.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo3 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6ajc3XE1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo2 500.jpg Tumblr mvg6bwqCqg1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg 41D-uS2E rL. SL500 AA280 .jpg Tumblr mw681z5TxR1s40538o1 250.gif Tumblr mw681z5TxR1s40538o2 250.gif TEOTStills (2).jpg TEOTStills (1).jpg BL scene.jpg BL scenes .jpg JarleyBlurredLines.gif JarleyBlurredLines1.gif JarleyBlurredLines2.gif JarleyBlurredLines3.gif JarleyBlurredLines4.gif KittyBlurredLines.gif blurredlines.gif DanBlurred.gif BreeBlurredLines6.gif BreeBlurredLines4.gif BreeBlurredLines5.gif BreeBlurredLines2.gif BreeBlurredLines1.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n90kx6ae471ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwbphfTu7g1spp49io8 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Bree Category:Songs sung by Jake Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Kitty Wilde Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions